bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Central 46
Authority to appoint the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 This is basically just me double-checking things, but it would appear that the Central 46 has the authority to appoint succeeding Captain-Commanders of the Gotei 13 from Chapter 520. I am going to put in the information from Chapter 520 into the article, but I want to make sure that my judgment is correct. Thanks in advance! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 03:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well I think it would stand to reason naturally considering the Captain-Commander is subordinate to their rules anyhow. Though its clear that someone has to have the authority to appoint a new one.-- :Sounds good. I will go ahead and add the information. Obvious as this is, it is always good to double-check. =) ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 15:50, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Remaining in the human world longer than a given time. Was it ever confirmed that this was actually a law made by Central 46, and not just a ploy by Aizen to get Rukia on death row? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 04:10, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :There would need to be some evidence that it was a ploy in order for such a thing to be stated in the article. As it stands, there is no evidence. There is no reason to think that it did not come from the body that makes Soul Society's laws: Central 46. 11:53, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::"Rukia Kuchiki was tried in her absence for over staying the time limit in the Human world and for transferring her powers to a Human. She was sentenced to death by Sōkyoku. It was later revealed that the entire proceeding, starting with the order for her arrest, was orchestrated by Sōsuke Aizen." ::There's that, but that only really proves that the case against Rukia was orchestrated by Aizen, not the whole law. So, I rest my case. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 14:41, April 12, 2013 (UTC) The law and the arrest plus trial and execution are different things Mr.Schiffy :) as you said, so no change needed right? --SternRitterÄs (talk) 15:27, April 12, 2013 (UTC) non-canon info in this wiki I was just wondering if we should include the non-canon information regarding the diamond dust rebellion in the Central 46 rulings/known laws sections. Also, I changed the info regarding Central 46's rulings never being able to be overturned seeing as Shinji Hirako as well as a few other visoreds have returned, and Rukia's rulings were overturned as well. I'll just put rarely instead. Savalric (talk) 01:54, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :The ruling about two Shinigami owning the same Zanpakutō being forbidden is already in there.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:14, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I was in the chat when he was talking about this, so allow me to clarify. Sav's asking if it really should be there as it isn't canon. They are there, yes, but the question is, since they're part of a movie, perhaps they should be confined to their own section, similar to the "Appearances in Other Media" sections on character pages, rather being included on the lists of known policies and rulings. I wouldn't be against it being in an Other Media section wait for Admin going in though!! On pages based on manga/anime material, info from movies goes in Appearances in Other Media section only. It should not be anywhere else. Only if it is a movie/game specific page would such a section not be required. 22:19, August 28, 2013 (UTC)